narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizukage (Con~Chix)
The Mizukage (水影; Literally meaning "Water Shadow") is the leader of Kirigakure. There have been five official Mizukage, though the Third has not been seen in the series thus far. Their word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Kirigakure and its inhabitants. The Mizukage's building is the widest and largest landmark in Kirigakure, bearing the kanji for Mizu (水; Literally meaning "Water") on it. Over the years the Mizukage mantle has been donned by many clans of the Mist, each changing what it means to be a Mizukage. But under the current, Muzai Kaguya, it seems the truth behind the title is close to emerging. List of Mizukage First Mizukage Sora Kanpa, (renowned as the '''Greatest Ninja Swordsmen', God of Kenjutsu, Master of the Swords, Titan of the Mist)'' was the First Mizukage (初代水影, Shodai Mizukage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Water Shadow") of Kirigakure, the head of its legendary Kanpa Clan, and the one who founded Kirigakure in the Land of Water, along with Gobi Hōzuki and Hana Awadachi. He was a legendary shinobi, being the founder of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, a master and the creator of all seven swords, and is considered the strongest shinobi of the Mist. He actively shaped the village into what it is today, giving many inhabitants the Will of Water. Even though he is erased from history by the vilage's secret-keeping, he still lives in the hearts of the villagers, especially the four Kage that followed after him. Later on, in the Fifth Mizukage's term, his and the legends of all the heroic Mizukage who followed after him (who he inspired) is revealed to the world. He is now known for what he really is, a true hero. Second Mizukage Yokuchi Hōzuki (more commonly known as the Second Mizukage: 二代目水影, Nidaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Second Water Shadow") was the leader of Kirigakure and the Clan Head of the Hōzuki Clan. Specializing in Yin Release Genjutsu and Water Release with his Hydrification and ultimate technique, he was a formidable Kage, who had ample power to protect his people and take up the Mizukage mantle, being reputed as the Imp of the Mist, and the Avatar of Genjutsu. Third Mizukage Fourth Mizukage He was manipulated by who could be called the "real" Fourth Mizukage, though Yagura was great as well. (real name Yagura Kanpa), was the jinchūriki of Isobu, the Three-Tails and the '|四代目水影|Yondaime Mizukage|lit meaning=Fourth Water Shadow}} of Kirigakure. When the Three-Tails was captured by Akatsuki, it had no host and roamed out in the wild. However, upon his reincarnation, the Three-Tails was resealed within Yagura. When his background is expanded on in The Origin of Kiri!, it is shown what a true hero Yagura was to his people. How from noble origins, he rose up and accepted the title of Mizukage, to help the Land of Water for the better. Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī (照美メイ, Terumī Mei) is the Fifth Mizukage (五代目水影, Godaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Fifth Water Shadow") of Kirigakure. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of the evil Kirigakure Elders ended, and has worked tirelessly to recreate diplomatic relations with other villages, as well as reform internal policies. Sixth Mizukage Fuyuki (冬樹, "Snowy winter"), more commonly known as the Sixth Mizukage (六代目水影, Rokudaime Mizukage) and feared across nations as Fuyuki of the Crimson Waves, and known throughout the civilian populace of the Land of Waters as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Susanoo'Susanoo-no-Mikoto']. Was the current Mizukage of Kirigakure; suceeding Mei Terumi. Formerly a Bandit leader, he rose in the ranks and eventually became a Kage by taking advantage of the chaos that followed in the wake of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Determined, immoveable and ruthless - Fuyuki believes in the philosophy of doing right by wrong, and strives to lead the Village Hidden in the Mist to supremacy by making use of military might to force neighbouring villages to surrender. Previously the leader of a tribe of bandits and brigands who gathered in the wake of the war, he's a man of an unscrupulous nature, being fully willing to deal with opponents, both political and physical in any way he knew how. Thus it came to be that he would later found the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist again, and fill their ranks with old comrades in order to project a persona of integrity, power and control to his recently acquired subordinates. While also employing these to take care of anyone who would be foolish enough to oppose his rise as Mizukage. While these anarchic ways of controling Kirigakure wouldn't be acceptable during good times, and while Mei Terumi held great sway in the politics of the village prior to the war. The dire state of the world after the Fourth Great Shinobi War meant that power, military assertion and the initiative to take immediate action were valued over traits like diplomacy, mutual understanding and peace treaties. With these policies being disregarded as an inability to act during the hard times of Kirigakure - thus eventually allowing Fuyuki to wrest the power away from the previous Mizukage, and assume her role. In the current day, Fuyuki is infamous for his mastery over the element of water, which easily eclipses that of any other modern master. With his powers, Fuyuki is capable of easily destroying villages, drown islands or have them reemerge from the seafloor if he so desires. He's known to summon terrifying storms against his enemies and helps the farmers of his nation grow crops and vegetables by regularly summoning rain to aid their harvest, all to ensure that his military nation is well-fed and cared for. His ability to control the weather, his unrivalled mastery of the seas and his almost unworldly beauty has lead the majority of farmers and civilians loyal to him to regard him as Susanoo-no-Mikoto, the god of the sea and storms, in the guise of a mortal man; and these farmers worship him like a god, knowing that if they fail to pay Susanoo tribute, he'll smite their villages with lightning and tsunamis. Fuyuki actively cultivates their worship and pretends to be a god so that he may easily placate them, as well making himself out to be virtually omnipotent to ensure their continued servitude, for as long as they fear his godly might, they won't turn against him. Seventh Mizukage is a powerful shinobi from Kirigakure who started a revolutionary group and soon rose to his rank as the Seventh Mizukage (七代目水影 Nanadaime Mizukage). As Kage, Lord Muzai created a council of powerful Kekkei Genkai users known as the . The Blood Bound Apostle have a single purpose of uniting the world under a rule of Kekkei Genkai. As of late, their heavy influence forms a council from various countries. Their superiority complex and royal filled thoughts caused them to feel like saviors. Blood Bound Apostle cares over the Blood Bound Alliance, a treaty between mighty clansmen and villages. Muzai managed to turn The Land of Water into a country whose Bloodline Limit users are now the upper class. They hold power in all political and economic affairs, while oppressing those without Bloodline Limits. Those without are subjugated and force to work manual labor. It is said, under Lord Muzai, Kirigakure turned into the first village where it's Kage also equals it's Daimyo's power. However, he also serves as Musashi Kōyō's opposing force. In all of nature's natural dualities; Life and Death, Fire and Water, Hot and Cold, light and dark, high and low and most importantly, Yin and Yang, there is Muzai and Musashi. Muzai is a force existing to oppose all of Musashi's efforts. Where Musashi left to experience life at it's fullest, Muzai was forced to suffer under Kirigakure's harsh Bloodline limit treatment brought upon by the Sixth Mizukage. An event which gave him the purpose and desire to rise as the next Kage. However, their lives prove that opposite or contrary forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world; and that they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many times, it is Musashi that interrupts his plans as Muzai stands for fire, death and down, all forces that spread and head forward, while Musashi is water, life and upwards. Things to keep the spread contained.. Now it is at a point where Muzai forbids anyone from fighting Musashi, and would even save him in battle. Just so he could take his life. His rare mastery of Shikotsumyaku allowed him to effortlessly murder those who fall in his path. Muzai crafted a blade out of his own bone, and, To show his claim to power, challenged each of the Seven Swordsman. Defeating them quite easily. Earning his title as The Eighth Swordsman (八剣客, Yōkenkaku). Musashi also coined his name, God of Haughty Skeletons (高ぶる骨格の神,Takaburu kokkaku no kami); given from his arrogant personality. Trivia *There's been more Mizukage's then any other Kage of the Five Great Shinobi Countries so far. *The Mizukage are the most diverse Kage in nature, as many clans have been represented as Mizukage in their history. Category:Kage Category:Kirigakure